Chapter 42
by CHB1912
Summary: Just a small fic about Nora and Patch's first time from Finale by Becca Fitzpatrick. Rated M to be safe. This is my first M rated fic, so no flames. Fire bad!


**Hey all, sorry I haven't written in a while, but I lost motivation. And sorry about the deleated PJO Fic's, but I thought they sucked. If you want them posted again, just let me know in the comments. I just finished reading the Hush, Hush series by Becca Fitzpatrick and I felt that this would have been their first time. Hope you enjoy and please give me lots of feedback.**

Patch and I bumped into the door. But right now, with his lips blazing on mine and his hands wandering around under my shirt, it couldn't care less. If I'd known any better, I would swear that Patch would take me right here in the hallway. I gradually unhinged my lips from his as he groaned in frustration and pleasure.

_Angle?_ He asked in a husky tone.

_Not here in the hallway._

He let out another groan before his hand sought his keys in the back pocket of his jeans. He rummaged around for a couple of seconds before his hand emerged victorious. Lips pressed to mind, he quickly searched for the right one before jamming it in the lock. He cursed in frustration when it wouldn't turn.

_God dame it! _He said.

I giggled as heat reached my cheeks. I shoved him aside and grabbed the keys from his hand, trying it myself.

_Here, its all about patience. _I muttered.

"Speak for yourself." He retorted.

When the lock finally clicked into palace, I didn't even have time to turn the handle before his lips were attacking mine again. I was met with the same fiery sensation as always and my legs started to wobble. Before I could fall, Patch scooped me up in his arms and pried the door open. The keys were forgotten as he raced me to his bedroom. The minute his feet crossed the threshold, he placed me back on my feet while my hands began to roam his back and shoulders. I felt his teeth graze my bottom lip, as his hands made a fist in my hair.

_I love you, angle._ He whispered into my thoughts. I pulled back slightly, just enough for me to see his eyes. When his lashes fluttered to open, his pupils were blown wide with lust and reflected in them wast the same feral look that was in mine.

I hung my finger tips on his waistband, tugging him closer.

_I need you._

With another groan his hands were back on me and his teeth were nibbling at my earlobe. His hands made there way down my stomach to the hem of my blouse, and in one fluid motion, he yanked it off of my head and onto the floor. He started towards his bed, bumping into the lampshade on his way. I let out a soft whimper as my body sunk into the mattress and my head thumped on the pillow. He let out a long groan at the sound I made and started running his hands over my newly exposed torso. My hands wound their way to his neck and started sliding down his back. His hands went a bit slack as my cold fingers reached the small of his back. I fought for a minute to pull his t-shirt off and he leaned back to allow me better access. Once the garment was off and flung somewhere on the floor, I let my hands roam around Patch's chest and arms. His jaw slightly loosened as his mouth went agape. I smiled as my hands wound tighter in his hair.

_Angle. _He kept moaning in my head. _P-please s-stop... _He stuttered. I silently shook my head as I found his hands and moved them to my bra-clad breasts. Before I left his hands there, I wound my fingers with his and kissed his knuckle. He started squeezing the mounds of flesh and it was my turn to moan. Sensing to continue, his hands wound around my back to unclasp my bra. He did it so expertly, in one fluid motion that it was gone in seconds. Before he could back up to look at me, I slid my hands down his stomach to reach his zipper. I made sure my hands caught on every dip and crevice of his muscular body. He let out a soft moan as my hands found his zipper and slowly undid it. I moved my body lower to gain better access of his neck and my lips met at the hollow of his throat. He tried to manoeuvre his hands towards the button on my pants, but his hands were fumbling to hard. Eventually his hands popped the button and he started to slide them down my legs. I arched my back to give him better access, as he pulled them over my feet. I followed in his lead and soon all we had on was our underwear.

"You smell so good." He murmured into my skin. I smiled at his words as I responded.

"Its called a shower." I said seductively. "You know... Soap. Shampoo. Hot Water." He laughed at my old joke.

"Naked. I know the drill." He chuckled. I slowly started to brush my thumb along his torso, sliding down between his abdominal muscles and just below his belly button. I looked him in the eyes as I bit my lower lip. He groaned in anticipation as my had started teasing the trail of hair above the waistband of his black boxers. I slowly teased the hem of his shorts as he burrowed his face in the curve of my shoulder.

_I-im so- _I shushed him with a gentle, soft kiss. He relaxed into my kiss as my hands slid just below the hem. He started to grind his hips into mine as I explored just below his waist band with a feather light touch. I made a small chocking sound in the back of my throat as I moved my hand lower and felt his whole length. I was going to be hurt, no doubt, but I'd also have fun.

Noticing my sudden reaction he stopped.

_Angle? _He asked softly. _Whats wrong?_ I looked into his eyes as a tear slid down my cheek. I had never meant to cry during our first time, but I was so caught up in the moment that all my emotions started to swirl around.

_Are you scared? Scared its going to hurt?_ His voice filled with more concern. I sniffled. This was Patch, why did I suddenly have all these irrational fears.

_No._ I responded. _I just got caught up in the moment, that's all. _He studied my face incredulously.

_Are you sure, that's all. Not anything else. _I nodded my head sheepishly. He let out a sigh and gathered me into his arms. I rolled us over as he held me in his arms. I pressed my nose into his chest an inhaled his scent. Mint and soap. I ignored the smells of earth and mud, simply focusing on what was familiar.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. He shook his head.

"No." He said. "'Don't be!"

His hand cupped my jaw and tilted my face up to his. His thumb brushed the corner of my lip "Don't be sorry." His lips met mine as his hand trailed lower."Don't" He muttered.

He flipped us back over so that he was on top. His thumb followed the same pattern mine followed on his torso until he reached my underwear. It was a simple white garment, made of nothing more than cotton. He looked at me and mumbled the words beautiful and sexy. I felt colour rise to my cheeks as he spoke. He smiled his signature cocky smile. His thumb curled around the waistband and started to tug gently. I buried my face in his shoulder as he pulled the garment down. His head went down and he tugged it over my foot with his teeth. I squealed as I pulled his face up to meet mine. I pushed him back over onto his back to remove his shorts. I spent no time teasing him though, I could feel the heat pooling in between my legs. He flipped us over one more time and pinned my hands above my head. He lowered his hand to brush on my thigh and prepared him self by aligning himself with me. I stopped him by pushing him back slightly.

"W-wait, wait, wait." I spoke quickly. He muffled my complaints with a kiss that made me feel like I was going to pass out. The feeling of his lower body pressed into me made my mind turn to mush. I started to salivate, I wanted him bad.

_Are you ready. _I nodded vigorously. He smiled and aligned himself with me for the second time. He braced his elbows on either side of my head pressed his forehead to mine, He threaded his fingers with mine and kissed them

_I love you Nora Gray._

_Love you more._ I responded as he slowly pushed into me.


End file.
